Did It Hurt
by TakeARideInTheImpala
Summary: Destiel fic. Someone tries to flirt with Cas and a game of 20 questions ensues to find out his mystery crush.


**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys so this is my first Supernatural fic and I've only recently started watching the show so I'm only up to season five so forgive any details that don't fit in with the plot of the show because I'm not that far in yet so I apologise in advance. Also I'm trying to improve my writing skills so feedback would be nice but thank you for reading it anyway.**

They were in a pub celebrating their latest victory against some hellish monster when it happened. The worst decision anyone ever made: someone tried to flirt with Cas.

"Hey there gorgeous." A strange man sat down on the table opposite Castiel. He winked, "tell me, did it hurt?"

Cas tilted his head in that lost puppy way he always did. "Did what hurt?" he asked, looking down at his body checking for injuries.

"When you fell from heaven?" The man smiled seductively.

The angel replied with a deadpan expression, staring unblinkingly into his eyes. "Yes, it was excruciating. Thank you for your concern."

Now it was the stranger's turn to act confused. "I'm sorry?"

Cas smiled in what he thought to be a reassuring manner. "I accept your apology. I am sure you didn't mean to bring up a sensitive topic."

The man picked up his drink again and stood up, looking bewildered. "Perhaps I should just go…"

Fortunately at that moment Dean returned.

"Hey man!" He greeted the stranger with a friendly smile and held out his hand. "I'm Dean."

He considered Dean for a moment, wondering if he was as odd as his friend. Apparently deciding he wasn't, he accepted the hand, "Jack." He introduced himself.

Dean eyed him up and down. "Hello Jack. I see you've been talking to my buddy Cas."

"That's his name? Unusual." He commented turning back to Castiel, "is that a nickname?" he asked.

Cas nodded, "I believe that is what Dean calls it, yes. Although my name is not actually Nick, so I do not understand the origin of the term."

Jack laughed thinking he must be joking or trying to be funny. Dean laughed too, but only to cover up for the fact Cas was being serious. He pulled up a chair which Jack reluctantly took as Dean retook the seat across from his angel.

"So," Jack's eyes flicked between the pair of them, "are you two- I mean you know… together?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes." "No." Cas and Dean answered at the same time.

"No, Cas he doesn't mean are we _here_ together," Dean corrected. "What he meant was: are we a _couple_ together."

Cas still didn't appear to understand. Dean sighed, "Oh never mind."

He turned back to Jack who was looking more and more perplexed by the minute. "No, we're not together. He's just a bit… slow."

Dean gave him that killer smile of his; the one that always got him attention from the girls. His trick certainly seemed to work and Jack turned his full attention onto Dean but at that moment his phone began to ring, he smiled apologetically.

"Sammy what is it?" Dean answered sounding slightly pissed off. After a short time of Sam talking and Dean making agreeable noises he hung up.

He turned to Castiel, "Sam'll be here to pick us up as soon as possible. He's got a lead for a new case."

Turning to Jack he added, "Sorry Jack; family business." He took out a pen and scribbled on a napkin, "Call me sometime." He said winking as Jack left.

Cas looked at Dean like he was trying to figure something out.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Why did you give that man your cell number?"

Dean laughed uncomfortably, "Haven't you ever heard of flirting Cas? That's what he was trying on you with the whole falling from heaven thing."

He simply stared back at him. Apparently he hadn't heard of flirting after all.

Dean gave him an exasperated look. "When you like someone- you know when you're attracted to them- you flirt with them to show them you're interested."

"Interested in what?"

"In them." He waited for an answer from Cas but didn't get one. "Do you understand?"

He still didn't. "But he was a man. I thought you were only attracted to women."

Dean got flustered now. "Well mostly yes but I mean sometimes… you just gotta go with the flow he was a cute guy and clearly interested." He smirked at Cas and added, "You know he seemed to like you more than me."

Cas frowned "He did? Why?"

"I don't know why does anyone fancy anyone?"

Cas didn't answer.

Dean raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Oh come on dude you must have liked someone before? You've been around since the beginning of Earth you must have had a crush at some point. No chick ever taken your fancy?"

He looked at the table, avoiding Dean's eyes. "I have never been romantically attracted to any female."

Dean still looked shocked. "So you're gay then? Hey do angels even have sexuality?"

"I have never thought of myself as having a sexual orientation. Angels do not have a gender, we are celestial beings." He clarified.

"So you're not gay?" Dean confirmed.

Castiel struggled to answer this. "If by "gay" you mean attracted to human males in general then no I am not."

"But…" Dean prompted. Finally he seemed to be getting somewhere. "Have you ever been attracted to anyone? _Ever?_"

"Only one being in my entire existence." Cas confessed.

"Really?" Dean couldn't imagine living like that. He got a smile on his face like an excited child, "Tell me who!"

Cas looked at the table, "I would much rather not."

"Come on dude at least give me a clue." Cas shook his head.

"20 Questions?" Dean suggested as an alternative.

"You wish me to answer 20 questions?"

Dean nodded, "20 questions about your mystery crush but I can only ask for yes/no answers. I mean," he looked over at the clock on the other side of the bar, "we've got time to kill."

"Alright," Cas agreed to this strange game. Besides if he said no, Dean would never stop asking.

"Okay first question, are they still alive?" Dean asked cautiously in case this was a sensitive point.

"Yes." Cas smiled. Maybe he'd get away with this after all.

"Second question: you implied it before but just to check, they are a human male?"

"Again, yes."

Well that narrows it down, Dean thought, "Do I know him?"

"Yes."

"Do I know him well?"

"Also yes."

"He must be a hunter then?"

"Yes."

Dean thought for a while about the next one. "Did you meet him before I met you?"

Cas smirked slightly "Yes."

"What's so funny?" Dean wanted to know.

"No." Cas replied with a teasing smile on his face. If Dean didn't know him better he'd have said it was almost flirtatious.

Dean rolled his eyes at him, before continuing. "Is he gay?"

"No."

"So he's straight?"

"Mostly," he grinned.

Again Dean had to think. "When did you realise?"

"I thought you said I could only answer yes or no." Cas pointed out.

"Alright if you're going to be like that," Dean had forgotten for a moment that there were even rules, he was too busy thinking about who it could be, "did you realise more than a month ago?"

"Yes."

"Did you realise more than a year ago?" by now they were so engrossed it was as if Dean and Cas were the only people in the room.

Cas thought for a while, counting the months. "No."

"More than six months?"

"Yes."

Dean asked the next question warily, "you say he's the only one you've ever liked, right? Does that mean it's… love then?"

Once again Cas couldn't make eye contact. "Maybe."

"Wow." Dean commented. How had he never noticed it before? "So I've met him but do I like him?"

Cas looked sad this time. "No."

Dean frowned too. "I'm sorry about that. I'll try to get to like him; once I find out who it is of course."

Cas grinned. "I hope so. I know him even better than you do. You don't appreciate him anywhere near enough." He paused, "I believe you have five questions left."

"Again, I'm sorry." He continued with the questioning. "So if I don't like him; and _you_ clearly do, how about Sam?"

"Yes Sam likes him very much."

"But not in the same way as you?" Dean confirmed.

"Certainly not." Cas informed him. "Three more."

"Is it Sammy?" Dean asked almost sarcastically, just to make sure.

"No."

"Is it me?"

Now Cas' face went bright red. "Yes," he answered in a tone close to a whisper.

Dean smiled with glee. He was right, Cas did like him.

Now Castiel was looking anywhere but at the hunter as he struggled to get out his explanation, "Look Dean I understand that my feelings are completely unrequited, that is why I never told you before, because there was no real need-"

Their heartfelt moment was interrupted just then by a grinning Sam knocking on the window and gesturing for them to come outside. They stood up and walked back across the pub, a silent tension between the two of them but just before they reached the door another man tapped Cas on the shoulder, but this one seemed a lot more drunk than Jack had.

"Hey is your dad a thief? Because baby he stole the stars and put them in your eyes."

Cas turned around looking offended. "My father is no thief. He created the stars; he has no reason to steal them from the sky. And besides; there is nothing in my eyes."

The man gave the angel a strange look before deciding to continue flirting. He reached out his arm to put it around Cas' waist but Dean pushed him out of the way.

"Excuse me." He said defensively, "this angel is taken, get your own."

With that he gently pushed Cas out the door then followed him out to where Sam was waiting for them and leaving an angry looking drunk man behind them.

The angel was looking at Dean, confused. "What did you mean when you told him I was "taken"?" he asked.

Dean sighed, of course he wouldn't understand. Instead of explaining he reached out for that loose black tie he always wore and pulled their bodies together into a rough kiss. It took Cas a few seconds to realise what was happening, but when he did he responded by kissing him back just as passionately. After what seemed like forever they pulled apart, both wearing very pleased looks on their faces and Sam rolled his eyes, trying to resist the urge to smile. _About time._ He thought to himself.


End file.
